


I Know Places

by wvmothman



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 90s boys, Alex's parents aren't in this but are referenced, Christian!Alex, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, also Luke is trans if you squint, but it's kind of ambiguous, coming out (referenced), which makes them still Alive lol, you just know he has religious trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvmothman/pseuds/wvmothman
Summary: In the weeks before Christmas, Luke finds himself running away from home after a nasty fight with his mom. When he gets to the studio, however, there's already someone there having his own bad day.Takes place in the 90's, starts with Luke's fight with his mom as shown in Unsaid Emily. Title from I Know Places by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	I Know Places

When you’re a member of Sunset Curve, you get very good at running.

Whether it was the times Reggie got caught spray painting their logo on the sides of buildings downtown, or that one time that Luke just needed to have a crazy wig for some show costume but didn’t have the money to pay for it, the boys had become accustomed to running and running and running.

This night was no different. Luke found himself in a familiar spot, afterall, this wasn’t the first time he’d run off. Just a few weeks prior, he’d shown up at Bobby’s house unannounced, begging to get at least a few nights on Bobby’s couch. He’d been so reluctant, saying that he could only play it off as a sleepover for so long and Bobby really didn’t want to deal with angry Pattersons at his door. After a few days, his parents did come looking for him, pulling Luke’s unwilling body from the couch and putting him in the car, lecturing him the whole way home. 

It was just after band practice when Luke sat down in the living room, instantly being met with the disapproving gaze of his mother. The energy in the room was cozy, the fireplace gave warmth from the cold winter air that Luke had just left and the Christmas tree gave off a soft glow that filled the room. All that coziness shrunk to nothing under the cold stare being cast upon him from the other side of the room.

“I got a call from the school today,” she says, gesturing to the landline sitting on the coffee table next to her.

He winces, already knowing what this is about. Yes, he had cheated on his math test, but how could you blame him? It wasn’t his fault that math is so hard and Reggie’s paper was so close to him.

“You didn’t think you’d actually get away with this, did you?” She says, standing up to walk over to Luke.

“Sneaking out to go play with your little band when you know you’re in trouble?” His mom inches closer to him, a prodding finger poking into his chest. 

“It was just a peek, Mom! Hardly cheating!” Luke defies, hopping to his feet and putting his hands up innocently, hoping at the least that it would break the tension.

It doesn’t work, but she does at least back up a little so she isn’t right in his face.

“Cheating is cheating, Lukas! It’s still on your record and in case you forgot you still have detention,” she says, growing more and more frustrated with him, “which doesn’t help anyone. It’s in your worst interest to end up here over just doing your work like you’re supposed to.”

Her eyes were tired and angry. Luke kept backing up from her, not wanting to face his mom’s wrath, as she followed him holding her stern look.

“I just want what’s best for you, honey, and this band is distracting you. I mean, how will you ever get into college? You need to think of your future or you’ll just end up on the streets like every other washed-up artist,” she says exasperated, tired of having this conversation every night.

Luke’s jaw drops. “I will have a future! I have a future with this band, Mom, and maybe if you actually listened to me,” he shouts, throwing his hands down to his side, “you would realize how much we rock!” 

She lets out a sigh as she looks her overzealous son over. He was buzzing with energy that she just couldn’t contain, the kind of energy that made Luke, Luke, and the kind of energy that made her both love and worry about her son. Her eyes search Luke’s face, trying to place her next words carefully.

“I just want what’s best for you, Lukas,” she finally settles on, rubbing her temples. “You have the whole world in front of you and I want more for you than some garage band.”

That was the final straw for Luke. ‘Some garage band’? That was what she thought of it? 

“Well, if I’m such a disappointment then maybe I’ll just leave,” Luke mumbles under his breath before meeting the startled stare of his mother.

“What did you just say?” She says fearfully, praying that she’d misheard him.

“I said, maybe,” shoving a coat into his bag and slinging his guitar over his shoulder, “I’ll just leave!” Luke shouts with finality, storming out the door before he could hear another word. As the door slams shut, the Christmas wreath falls to the ground and in an instant is crushed as his mom swings the door open to yell out to him.

* * *

  
  


The escape was not exactly what he had planned. Usually it wasn’t raining, but tonight, by some horribly unlucky roll of the dice, the streets were slick and dark and the rain clouded his vision to near nothing, so when the front tire of Luke’s bike catches against a dip in the road, Luke had mere seconds to even process that he’s falling.

Luke lets out a strangled shout as he falls. In an attempt to save his guitar, he quickly rolls as he hits the ground, ripping through his long sleeve shirt and leaving the nastiest skinning on his arm. He hisses in pain as the cold, acidic December rain hit the freshly exposed skin, cursing his thin shirt for not protecting him better. Despite the sharp twang his guitar had let out, screaming out with him as they’d hit the ground, Luke could tell that the guitar was just fine.

“That makes one of us,” he mutters as he pulls a thick flannel coat from his bag, putting it on so his abrasion has something to cover it. It stung and burned even now that it was no longer facing the elements, but Luke just grits his teeth and gets back on his bike.

* * *

  
  


Finding his way to the studio in this rainy darkness proved to be more difficult than expected, but he finally got there. As he swings open the large barn door, however, he realizes he’s not alone.

Sitting on the tattered brown pullout was Alex, mindlessly spinning a drumstick in his hand as he stared off into space. Luke clears his throat, causing Alex to snap out of it and drop his drumstick, letting it clatter to the hard concrete floor. 

Alex looks Luke over as he shuffles into the studio, letting his eyes catch on every detail. First things first, he’s soaking wet, little water droplets falling down from his drenched beanie to the ends of his hair and his clothes tinted a deep dark blue from where the rain has hit. A darker stain comes through around the middle of his bicep, which was just the first of many worries Alex has. His eyes fall to Luke’s hands, where his knuckles were chapped and scraped, the scabs there peeling up sheerly from how tightly his skin contracted in the cold. He then followed Luke’s hand as it went up to wipe a ruby red runny nose with the oversized sleeve of his flannel. Finally, Alex settles his gaze on Luke’s face, ever so swollen from crying, the puffy blotchy look that Luke hated more than anything.

As Alex’s eyes meet Luke’s, Luke turns away, hiding his face from the camping light that sat next to Alex. 

“I didn’t think anyone else would be here so...” Luke says in an annoyed tone, huffing as he shoves his hands in his pockets, “...this is embarrassing”. 

Alex didn’t move a muscle, just watching and waiting for Luke’s cue. Luke grumbles to himself as he sets his stuff down, meeting Alex’s gaze again.

“What are you staring at, huh?” He barks out, frustrated with why Alex of all people had to be here right now, had to see him like this. Alex quickly averts his gaze, scooting backwards into the couch so he could create some distance between him and a clearly angry Luke. 

Luke sighs and begins taking off his flannel before wincing again. _That damned scrape_ , Luke thinks as he pulls the flannel back on. He settles on kicking his soaking shoes off, letting his damp feet hit the concrete before shuffling over towards Alex. 

“It’s fine, you can-,” Luke feels his voice crack and clears his throat, “-you can look at me. It’s whatever, man.”

Alex tentatively turns his head to look up at Luke, who had now settled on the couch beside him. Luke isn’t looking at him and has instead elected to stare off at Alex’s drum set. He runs a hand through his hair, accidentally flicking water onto Alex.

“Sorry,” he says softly, meeting Alex’s eyes, “Also sorry for yelling at you. You… you don’t deserve that.” 

Despite the tough night that Luke was having, he should know that Alex probably isn’t doing great either because, like him, Alex ran away from home for the night, which is surprising to say the least. Alex’s parents had always been pretty cool, spoiling Alex with anything he could possibly dream of, always and endlessly supporting him. Maybe something else had happened, but Luke couldn’t even begin to fathom it.

Alex’s eyes fall back to his hands and he sighs as he slumps back into the couch. 

“It’s okay, I get it. I wouldn’t want to be seen like that either.”

It wasn’t until that moment that Luke noticed the dried tears tracing down Alex’s cheeks and the residual redness standing out against the greenish blue of his irises. His hair was messy and greasy from having his dirt-stained hands in it all evening, tugging at the damp strands. His fanny pack laid unzipped next to his mud-caked shoes and, now that he was really looking, he noticed the long streak of mud that went up the side of Alex’s pink hoodie. The weight of Alex’s words sunk in, he didn’t want to be seen either, but here they were. Both broken and tired and cold and wet, facing whatever this world was together.

Alex pauses, then glances at Luke before looking back at the floor. His breath hitches as he goes to speak, the words dying in his throat. Luke places a comforting hand on his forearm and Alex relishes in the feeling. 

“I-,” Alex starts, fresh tears forming in his eyes, “I thought today would go a lot differently,” he says and Luke immediately knew where this was going.

All Luke can do is let out a soft “oh” before reaching for Alex’s hand. Alex jerks away, looking at Luke as if his touch would’ve burned him. Then he catches Luke’s scared eyes and he softens.

“Sorry, it’s just been a big night for me, I don’t… I don’t really think…”

Luke cut him off, saying, “It’s okay, man. You don’t have to explain yourself to me. I get it.”

Alex relaxes at that, all of the heavy tension in his body finally letting loose. He goes to grab Luke by the shoulder, getting a handful of wet flannel as he pulls him into a hug.

“Ah!” Luke hisses out from between clenched teeth and Alex immediately lets go of Luke and looks at him as if he were a wounded animal. 

“Ah, I- ugh, this is so embarrassing,” Luke groans as he finally peels off his coat, revealing the bloody gouge in his mostly pristine white shirt to Alex. Alex shot up and his eyes grew wide. 

“Jesus Christ, man, what happened to you?” He exclaims as he fumbled to grab his fanny pack and retrieve his miniature first aid kit. Luke didn’t have time to explain before he cried out in pain from the alcohol wipe that Alex placed on his wound. Alex tugs up at the hem of Luke’s shirt, trying to get better access to the wound. Luke lets him, exposing the black tank top he had on underneath, and he continues to twist under the sting of the alcohol. Alex shushes him lightly, running his other hand along the side of his bicep in an attempt to comfort him.

It did comfort Luke, it actually comforted him a lot. All of the stress of arguing with his mom, of failing his classes, of being a _failure_ quickly evaporated under Alex’s touch. He bites his tongue to hold in a soft groan as Alex’s hands continue to rub up and down his arm. This goes on for a few minutes, though it felt like a lifetime to Luke, before Alex grabs his arm firmly, wrapping a bandage around his wound. Then, despite his work being done, he continues to soothingly rub Luke’s arm for a few moments more before pulling away.

“Thanks,” Luke says, clearing his throat, “you can hug me for real now-,” Luke trails off, averting his gaze, “-I mean, if you want.”

Alex takes this as the go to engulf Luke in his arms, feeling Luke’s chin press against the still damp cotton of his hoodie. Luke breathes in deeply, relaxing into the hug and taking in the smell of rain-soaked earth, musty wet cotton, and fancy cologne that emanates off of Alex. His chest flutters, but Luke tried not to think about that, not wanting to ruin whatever was happening right now. If Luke was putting the pieces together correctly, Alex had come out today and it didn’t go well, and Luke wanted nothing less than to add insult to injury.

  
  


The teens pull back from each other and Luke can’t help but giggle a little. Where was he right now? It felt so unreal, everything about this felt so unreal. He was homeless, Alex was holding him and making him feel things, and it all felt like a joke.

Alex furrowed his brow as his eyes met Luke’s. “What? What are you… are you laughing at me?”

Luke startles. “No, oh my God, no, Alex,” he stutters out, “it’s just that, God, this is so stupid, but I just can’t believe that this is real right now.” Luke gulps, “That was… that isn’t what I meant to say.”

Alex’s stare darkens, looking deep into Luke’s eyes. 

“You can’t believe _what’s_ real?”

Luke releases a stressed little laugh, realizing that he revealed exactly what he was trying to conceal. Great job, Luke, you’re so good at keeping it inside. 

“Just that, you know! Me being homeless and you being… here. Us both being here, it’s just crazy! You know?” He laughs again, desperately trying to play this off but Alex didn’t seem to be buying it.

Alex pauses, mulling over his options before settling on something. 

“No, Luke, I don’t know. Could you explain it to me?” 

Suddenly, Luke realizes just how close they are. He’d barely pulled back from their hug, finding himself half in Alex’s lap. He could just barely feel the soft hot puff of Alex’s breath on his lips, and suddenly all logic and reason left Luke’s brain.

“I just need something to ground me, that’s all,” Luke says softly as he glances down at Alex’s lips then back up.

Meeting Alex’s gaze was intense, his eyes had darkened to that deep grey that they tended to when Alex really wanted something. Luke swallows, trying not to crack under the tension. Alex looked so torn, so unsure, so scared, but also so curious and wanting.

“There is… something I could do about that,” he mumbles against Luke’s lips before pulling back, “but I don’t know if that’s what you want.”

Luke’s heart was _pounding_ but finally his stupid mouth caught up to his brain.

“It’s what I want, Alex.”

Time slows to nothing as all the heat in the room settles in between the two of them. Alex moves slowly and deliberately, carefully placing his dirty palm on Luke’s jaw and meeting his eyes again.

“Is… is this what you want?” He whispers, running his thumb over the corner of Luke’s mouth, his heartbeat nearly thudding loud enough for Luke to hear.

Luke swallows hard and nods furiously. 

“Please.”

Alex hesitates, about to pull back and pretend like this never happened, but in a split-second decision he decides to close the space between them, capturing Luke’s mouth with his own. Luke groans as he presses into it, his hand coming up to meet Alex’s that is holding him safe and secure. Alex reaches his other hand into Luke’s hair, discarding his soaking wet beanie onto the floor and gripping tightly onto the hair at the back of Luke’s head.

The deeper they get into the kiss, the more adventurous Luke’s other hand becomes, pulling Alex’s hoodie up to feel the skin underneath.

“Fuck,” Alex gasps, biting into Luke’s bottom lip. Luke groans at that, fully ready to kick up the intensity of the kiss before he felt Alex’s broad hand pushing him away.

Luke moves back and looks up at Alex, confused and afraid that he’d done something wrong.

Alex gives him a guilty look, ashamed of what he was about to expose to Luke, as he leaned back to take both his hoodie and shirt off.

“Woah,” Luke breathes out, taking in the sight of the dark and expansive bruise that trailed up from Alex’s hip to mid-ribcage, following the shape of the mud stain that had been left on the hoodie.

Alex takes in a deep, shaky breath before speaking. 

“I sort of slipped, you know, on my way out the door. The stairs were slick and it doesn’t usually rain so I just lost my footing and I was sort of-,” he rambles anxiously, finally cutting himself off. 

“I wasn’t pushed,” he says slowly, “they just wanted to close the door to keep the cold out. That’s what I’m telling myself, at least,” he mutters, wishing that he didn’t have to admit this.

Luke’s heart just breaks for Alex. How could anyone do this, especially to their own son? Luke immediately reaches out to grab the now shirtless Alex, cupping his face with both hands. Alex presses his cheek into the calloused fingertips of Luke’s left hand unconsciously. Their eyes locked and Alex couldn’t move away even if he tried.

“Alex, I know I don’t have all the right words right now, but you deserve so much better than getting pushed down the stairs. You deserve everything good and I can’t believe no one’s telling you that.”

Alex drops his gaze and softens at that. Maybe he does deserve everything good. Despite all the voices in his head, despite the little golden cross around his neck, despite everything, Luke still held him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

Luke watches and waits for Alex. He would be fine with anything at this point, anything that would comfort Alex the way that Alex comforts him.

When their eyes finally meet again, Luke gives him a soft smile.

“Would you want to pick back up where we left off?” He says, hoping for a yes but prepared for a no. Alex nods and Luke beams at him before moving in on him again.

* * *

  
  


Neither of them know how much time has passed, but it was surely late into the night when they pulled away for the last time. Luke’s arms fell loosely around Alex, him taking in the slightly damp heat that formed between the two of them. It was so cold, but Luke kept him warm, being the human furnace that he was.

Alex is so close to falling asleep peacefully in Luke’s embrace, when suddenly his body went rigid and his heart rate soared.

“Luke, I… Luke, please let go of me.”

Luke obeys the command but then looks up at him with so much confusion in his eyes.

“Jeez, I didn’t think it was that bad,” he jokes, propping himself on a bent arm.

Alex shakes his head, “No, it wasn’t bad, you were… that was really nice, Luke, but I need to go.”

Concern builds up behind Luke’s eyes, as well as a rising anger like that Alex had seen earlier. 

“No, you don’t,” Luke snaps, “and besides, where would you go?” 

“I don’t know! Home, I guess,” Alex retorts, getting defensive.

“I just…” Luke trails off. He can’t help but feel like he’s disappointed Alex, just like he does for everyone else. 

“I don’t know, this feels like home enough for me,” Luke mumbles.

Alex pauses. Part of him knew he was acting crazy, but the other part of him knew _this_ was crazy and he couldn’t just let something like this happen. He couldn’t just do this, especially not with his bandmate, and especially not with Luke.

“I can’t be here with you in the morning, Luke. It’ll just make everything too real and I don’t want to make things weird with the band, with you, with anyone. I’m so sorry but I have to go,” Alex reasons, panic rising high in his voice as he quickly leans down to scoop up his discarded clothes from the studio floor.

Just as Alex is standing back up, Luke shoots his hand out to grab Alex’s. Alex jolts, looking at Luke in angrily and, moreover, confused. One look into Luke’s puppy dog eyes though is just enough to break Alex from whatever panic he was in, just enough to bring him back to Luke.

“You don’t have to run and hide, Alex. You can just… we can just be whatever it is we are. No explanation, just us,” Luke explains, looking up at him timidly, hoping to have said the right thing.

“Just us,” Alex repeats, looking dumbfounded. He doesn’t know if it’s Luke’s infectious charm, or maybe just Alex’s deep desire to not go back out into the storm and instead be held in warm, loving arms, but it works. 

“Yeah… yeah I can do that.”

* * *

  
  


Luke and Alex were good at running. It’s what you do when you’re a member of Sunset Curve. Always running, and running, and running. But in this studio, something magical happens and suddenly it’s just Luke and Alex in their own little world. As Alex curls back into Luke’s arms on that musty brown pullout, despite having every intention of running yet again, he thinks that maybe this time he doesn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a big thank you to the several people that beta'd this! This is my first real fic and I was super nervous about it, so you guys were all a great help.   
> Feel free to check me out on my tumblr, lukes-arms!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
